In recent years, prefabricated reinforcements or reinforcing elements have been used in concrete on an increasing scale. In most cases, the individual rods of such reinforcing elements have been joined by hand, i.e., the rods were tied with wires, or by machine-welding or by means of plastic couplings or sheet-metal strips. All these known measures enable the prefabrication of reinforcements or reinforcing elements. In welding operations, the additional difficulty arises that welded joints between reinforcing elements are not approved in buildings to be subjected to dynamic stress. For the assembly, it is desired to provide a joint which is rigid at least in one plane to prevent distortion. Such joint could be formed by welding.